I'd Give Up Forever
by McKaleJeehl
Summary: Mello is a fallen Angel and Matt is his human beau. What happens when Mello can't find Matt?


_A/N: Sudden insperation struck._

_I won't be back for a little while, my grandfather died Thursday._

_Mello and Misa are fallen Angels. Watari and Roger are forever, like twenty. BB is Satan. Naomi is Lilith. Raye is God._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note._

* * *

**What. The. Hell?**

**Mello's POV:**

I called Matt's cell phone four times. Each time I reached his 'This is Sneaky Squirrel, I'm right behind you. Even if you didn't just look, leave me a message.' voice mail, I grew more worried. Being my paranoid self, I naturally expected the worst. I called Linda to see if Matt was with her.

"Yo."

"Linda, is Matt with you?"

"No. Dude, I thought he was with you."

"Ah, hell." I ran an concerned hand through my hair. "I have not seen him since last night."

"He wasn't at school today?"

"No. I am so worried about him."

"You call Misa and Matsuda. I'll call L and Mikami."

"What about Near?"

"Near's with me. I'll call you after I'm finished. We'll talk later." Linda hung up on me.

I dialed Misa's number. "Misa, please tell me that Matt is in your presence."

"Sorry. Can't say that's true. Have you seen Matt today, Matsuda?" Misa listened to her boyfriend speak for a moment. "Matsuda hasn't seen him since he passed her window heading to school this morning. And he wasn't there?"

"No. Damn it. Where could he possibly be?"

"I don't know, bro, but, we need to find him. I'll meet you at home. C'mon, Matsuda." She hung up.

I called Linda back. "Meet me at my place. Tell L and Mikami to meet us here." I raced down my stairs to unlock the door waiting for them. If anyone suspicious were to show up, they would meet their premature demise.

Misa and Matsuda showed up first. They found me, knees to chest, blubbering on my bed. Linda and Near arrived while I was alternating between murderous rage and worried sobbing. By the time L and Mikami entered my house, I was stuck firmly in the 'murderous rage' stage. I was fully invested in threatening the evil bastard who dared to attempt to handle my beau. I was so very angry, my long suppressed, deeply ingrained Russian accent (from where it came, I cannot say) started to rear it's ugly head.

"Und wen I geht my han's on hym he will know wat it means to-" My cell phone went off in my pocket. I pushed answer and speaker. "'Ello? Oo is it?"

"Hell-o, Mello." I recognized the slow, oozing purr, the low, smooth baritone of the man on the phone. Of my Master.

"Master." The respect and awe was overly evident in my gruff tenor.

"Glorious day! So what they have told me is true! I did not believe them when they brought me that boy, but it is true! The Prodigal Son returns! Oh, the Heavens rejoice!"

"Just because you chose to Fall- Never mind, you arrogant jackass. I take it that 'they' are Light and Sayu?"

"Of course. They did not stay when I Fell, they followed their Master, like good Apprentices."

"Oh, get over it. Someone had to hold down the fort while you were gone, you proud bastard. And this _boy_ you mentioned before, what is his name?"

"Oh, it is quite the lovely name actually. It is Matt Jeevas. Sexy, is it not?"

"Yes, yes it is. Who came up with the idea to take him?"

"Oh, it was the idea of my lovely Light."

"Put him on the phone."

"Fine. Light, your brother wishes to speak with you!"

"Brother my ass."

"Hello brother! Mello, it has been a bit."

"Wat yn hell made you thynk thaht you could take hym from me?"

"You love him. That in itself is enough."

"Fuck you," I snarled rather viciously. "Yes. I love him, so what can I do to get him back?"

"Nothing! Mwahahahaha!"

"Light, what the hell," Sayu hissed at her older brother. "Light, that is terribly cruel." She returned her focus to me, "Mello, if you want your sex toy back," at this, I blushed furiously, "meet Light, Master, and I at the intersection of Peach and Seventh."

"He is _not_ my-"

"Mello. We both know that he is."

"Why are you doing this for me Sayu?"

"You would not take Light from me. I love him, he's my brother, so you would leave him be. I'll see you at high noon." He then hung up.

"Mwahahahaha! I hath corrupted one of my Master's greedy assholes! Glory to Raye in the highest."

"Brother. You is stupid."

"You just said 'you is'."

"Ne. Imma call Watari and Roger. Get them to back us up."

"Linda, Peach and Seventh." I walked out the door and got into the passenger seat of Linda's bus-car. Everyone piled into the car after me.

Misa hung up with a, "Kay, thanks, Rog. They'll be there. Linda, drive." She took off down the street. Watari and Roger were already waiting for us. We got out of the car.

Rog was licking blood off of his finger, his rings glinting in the sunlight, darker spots staining his already red leather jacket and Watari was smiling evilly in his skinny jeans, sparkly tiara, and female hang-off-the-shoulders sweater. Watari raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow, "We gonna do this? I want to nail Beyond in the balls, amongst other harmful things." Roger just waved at Misa and I.

"Nice to see you, too." I rolled my eyes. "Did Misa run down the situation?"

"Yep," Rog nodded. "I see you finally let someone crack that lonesome armor of yours. What, five billion years? Your record of abstinence is quite impressive."

"Oh, shut up and let Watari ravage you," I said playfully.

"Gladly," Rog said with a smile. "But later." Roger nodded to something behind me. I turned.

My former master was strolling up the street with Light on his heels. He was wearing a pinstriped dress shirt, a bright blue tie, and a pair of black slacks. Light was wearing a black turtleneck, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of orange and yellow tinted sunglasses. Sayu was trailing a little behind them, her lip split and a fresh bruise forming on her cheek, she was wearing a gray, high-collared Victorian suit with black fur in the sleeves and collar, ribbons and leather straps wrapping around her arms and torso, white ram horns glinting at the top of her head. She looked freakish- but who didn't in New Orleans?

"I see you brought backup, little apprentice." BB smiled predatorily at me, adjusting the black wire frames over his eyes. "Smart move."

My blue eyes were steely. "Just give Matt back, you asshole."

He grinned, resembling the Cheshire cat. "And why would I do that?"

"He was not yours to take," I said quietly. "But yet you took him, so according to Law Eleven, you need to give him back."

BB laughed out loud, a loud, maniacal, insane laugh that sounded like sharpened nails scratching along a chalkboard that spanned a circumference that wound around you. "You live on Raye's green Earth, you Fell for pure, unadulterated Lust, and yet you still follow Angel Law? Please, tell me how this can possibly be. How can one possibly be as hypocritical as you?"

"I fell for love," I snapped with narrowed eyes, "not lust. Therefore, I am not breaking any of the sacred Laws. At least, I haven't yet," was tacked on as a venomous afterthought.

His eyebrows shot up, hiding behind the black hair that hung down onto his forehead. "Is that a threat," he asked mockingly.

"No," I said with an air of finality. "It's a promise." I got less than two inches away from him so that I was able to whisper in his ear. "That if you lay a finger on my Matt, tenfold will be returned unto you and those you love. I am not afraid of breaking Law Two, Beyond Birthday. I just don't want to have to. So take me to Matt before I count to three, or I'll rip your head off of your shoulders in front of the two people who actually care about you, and who think you're untouchable. And then Sayu will take me to him to protect Light." I stepped back. "So it's your choice. Keep me from him if you don't want to see the sun set today." I spread my arms in a diplomatic gesture. "Or you can take me to Matt, give him back, and save your sorry skin." I shrugged. "Your choice."

He smiled genuinely, clapping me on the shoulder and squeezing it tightly. "Looks like I really raised you right. You're just like me." He let me go, turning to Light and Sayu. "Light, open the door."

Light pulled a large, old key from his pocket. He stuck it in the nearly invisible lock in an equally camouflaged doorway. It swung open at the slightest touch, revealing a stone staircase leading down under the building it was hidden within. "Your beau awaits." He ushered all of us in. We walked down the stairs to a hot, humid hell-ish basment with red and orange light licking up the walls. I booked it down the stairs toward him. He was leaning against the wall, one arm chained to the wall so that he wouldn't be able to escape. He was tapping out a beat on the wall with his knuckles, mumbling words to go with it.

"Mattie!"

His head snapped up. A wide smile lit up his face. "I guess the fairytales are right after all. Knights in Shining Armor do come to rescue Damsels in Distress. Hey Mello."

I dashed across the chamber, going to him. I took his face in my hands. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you at all? I swear if they did-"

Matt pressed his lips to mine, effectively cutting me off. "I'm fine Mels. Sayu attended me all day. I'm hungry."

I smiled. If Matt was talking about food, he was fine. "Here," I said. "Let me get this handcuff off of you." I slipped myfingers between the metal and Mattie's skin and pulled, snapping the cuff in two pieces. I ran my fingers through his hair. "I was so worried about you, Matt."

He blushed and smiled at me. "I wasn't. I knew that you'd find me, Mels. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," I agreed. Let's go."

* * *

**Matt's POV:**

Mello pushed me back onto the bed, grinning dangerously at me. I smiled back, pulling him on top of me. I unzipped his vest and tossed it into some unseen corner of the room. He responded in kind, freeing me from the confines of my stripes. He pressed his lips to the point on my neck between my jawline and my ear, withdrawing a gasp from my lips.

"Mello. None of this tonight. I need you." I gripped his shoulders tightly.

Mello chuckled darkly. "Are you sure?" he purred seductively in my ear.

"Yes. I'm sure." I moaned as Mello slipped his slim fingers into my jeans.

**Mello's POV:**

"Oh, Mello. I see I've come at a bad time."

My head snapped up. "What do you want, Naomi?"

"I'm here for the redhead, of course. Did you think that BB was going to let you off that easily?" She cackled evily.

**Matt's POV:**

Mello sat up suddenly in bed, breathing heavily.

"Mels?" I asked sleepily. "What's wrong?" I tried to sit up, wincing as pain shot its way up my spine.

He smiled at me in the dark. "Just a bad dream. Let's go back to sleep, okay?" He laid back down, pulling me against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, running his fingers through my hair. I snuggled him and quickly returned to my slumber.

**Mello's POV:**

Just a dream. Naomi wasn't going to come get Matt. And if she tried, I sure as hell wasn't going to let her.

As I stroked Matt's hair, he fell asleep letting out little snores that were beyond adorable. I held him close to me, worried that he was going to slip through my fingers. I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you, Matt," I whispered into his hair. He cuddled me in his sleep, seemingly returning the sentiment. I smiled at how cute he was and laid a kiss on his head. i could live my entire life just watching him sleep. Nothing was going to happen to him for as long as I loved him.

That would be a very, very long time.

* * *

**Comatose.**  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you.**

**I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me.  
You take the pain I feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
I don't wanna sleep,  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way you make me feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.**

**Oh how I adore you.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
Oh how I thirst for you.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.  
Oh how I adore you.  
****Ohhhh, the way you make me feel.  
Waking up to you never felt so real.**

* * *

_A/N: So what do you guys think?_

_I'm not sure what I want to do with this yet._

_Sayu evil? Gasp!_

_Suggestions and comments are welcomed._

_Song used: Comatose by Skillet._

_Much love,_

_Kale the Cute ^.^_


End file.
